Dont scream
by kill everything
Summary: Zuko's life turned upside down when an attacker killed his mom, made his dad commit suicide and put Azula in a coma, but little did Zuko knew that the attacker was under him the entire time.:Disclaimer and don't read if don't approve incest and Zuko will not rape Azula that's a misconception.
1. prologue

"Bye, Azula!" The Junior High school soccer coach waved to the departing nine year old girl.

"Bye, Mrs. Amidala!" The little girl waved back before entering the inside her father's limousine then quickly rolled down the window. "I'll see you on Monday!"

The limo driver started the car and drove out of the school's parking lot.

Azula let the wind coming from the rolled down window kindly slap her cheeks with motion of the moving vehicle and played with her clipped on seat belt and swing her legs back and forth with eagerness and couldn't wait for the next ten minutes.

She knew it takes the slow limo driver ten minutes to drive her home and as soon as she arrives home; the usual routine would begin once again;ever since Azula could remember…She can picture her nineteen year old brother Zuko, waiting patiently for her arrival.

Azula loved and respect her big brother and she knew he loved her back and that made it harder for Azula perform the usual routine with Zuko and they both been performing that routine ever since Azula began school

As soon as Azula steps out of the limo; she would always run into Zuko's outstretched arms and he would kiss her cheeks and play hide and seek with her in their enormous backyard woods until 8:30 P.M. then Zuko kisses her again and say his good byes to attend his college night classes at the most gifted college in all of Japan.

It was not a surprise to Azula because he was always an intelligent man and was accepted into that college all by himself without bribe of money or buying his way out.

The young man was currently a senior at college because Zuko skipped over five whole grades due to his high I.Q. of 165.

Luckily, his college graduation date was only a month and a couple of days away and was and always been a straight A student without trying but sadly, Zuko has to attend his classes until 10:00 P.M.

"We're here." The limo driver announced intruding Azula's day dreaming .

Azula quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaped out of the car.

After she opened the limo's door, she saw what she predicted: Her big brother leaning back with his arms crossed and looking at Azula as if she is the most beautiful thing in the history of mankind

"Zuko!" Azula cried and ran towards him.

Zuko smiled at her then stretched out his arms and just as Azula jumped in, Zuko spun her around and planted a kiss on her cheek. Azula wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you hide this time, Zuko?" Azula asked, while Zuko was still holding her. Azula continued on. "I always lose when I hide."

Zuko gently rested his forehead on Azula's; she could smell his minty breath and Zuko can taste Azula's fresh flowered mouth scent.

"We can't play today, Princess." Zuko sighed in disappointment; he wanted to play as well. "We both have to attend a lousy formal dinner with two U.S. ambassadors."

Azula was felt very excited: she had a good guess why American people were here know why this time, a kid like her gets to attend.

When it usually comes to meetings similar to like this one; Azula could never come because she was young and only Zuko gets to attend; even when he has nothing to do with the topic.

Since Zuko said "We", it meant Azula was related to the topic of the ambassadors.

"Why the U.S.?" Azula's curiosity was semi fake; it could be for another reason if she was incorrect. "How come I'm coming as well?" Azula added.

Zuko frowned in confusion. "I really don't know why. Father perhaps wants to show his entire family to the ambassadors as a friendly sit down."

Zuko eyes narrowed, " Mai and her drunk father are here in the mansion as we speak because mother invited them over for coffee and it is because they just 'happened' to be in the neighborhood."

Zuko's tongue said "Mai" with annoyance and passionate hatred.

Azula vaguely remembered that only three years ago Mai's and Zuko's relationship ended because of the fact that Zuko became more depressed than when he was lonely and not in a relationship.

Everyone whom had paid any attention will have noticed Zuko's very revealing melancholy atmosphere whenever he was hanging around with Mai. The only reason the relationship lasted for three years because of the force of Zuko's father to make his son to date his business rivals' daughter so the two fathers can be at peace with one another and get even richer than they were.

Azula winced at the memory of when Zuko was drank liquor, smoked a smelly leaf stuff that made her almost faint with dizziness because she happened to smell it on accident when she walked by her brother's room.

The image of herself weeping as she had peeked into Zuko's room once again to check on him when she bear witnessed the he was with a small knife that could fit for a pocket and that happened while Zuko dated Mai and Ty Lee…

Ty Lee was Zuko's first girlfriend and they broke up within five months since the start of their relationship.

When Zuko ended his terms with Ty Lee, Azula heard hers and Zuko's father yelled at him with fury and threatened him to go with Mai and hang around with her for at least a year.

Azula finally stopped daydreaming, she then noticed her brother was still holding her and had a mischievous glint in his eyes: Azula loved that look.

It meant he brought her a gift. "You have a surprise, don't you?!" Azula eyes danced with life, "That's your surprise look!"

Zuko threw his head back in laughter; showing his Adams apple," how observant of you, when it comes to your personal gain." Zuko teased, "It's in your room."

Azula's face turned from happiness to disgust; when Zuko buys her a dress he puts it in her room; anything else he buys he gives it to her right away.

Zuko looked nervous when he saw her expression, he quickly asked, "What's wrong? You didn't even see the present yet?"

Azula backed her face by an inch, "I know it's a dress. Is it itchy?" She asked warily with distrust. Normally, Zuko buys dresses for Azula that has sparkles and sequins.

Zuko chuckled, "No it's not itchy. I drove all the way down to Japan to get that dress: something that is modest and not short."

Azula bit he plump lips in guilt of the fact that Zuko searched far for her present; and she immediately judged it.

"Let's go." carried her to her own bedroom. When they both entered, Azula peeked over her shoulder; she saw the said dress was laying on top of her neat king sized bed.

* * *

Zuko picked up the dress with his right hand while his left was holding Azula. "Bath time." Zuko announced, he exited Azula's room and entered his own master bathroom that is connected with his own large bedroom.

Zuko placed Azula down on the lid covered toilet seat and he took off his fancy leather jacket then rolled up his sleeves of his red buttoned collared shirt.

Without being told to, Azula stripped her clothes off. She didn't know that while Zuko was leaning over the bathtub, and starting the water from the faucet, he stared at Azula at the corner of his eye.

Azula looked on her flat chest. Something is off.

"Zuko?" Azula kept on staring down on her chest and didn't look up at him.

"What is it Azula?" Zuko was still looking at her out of the corner of his eye and continued to make sure the water filling the tub was at moderate temperature.

Azula frantically snared, "I think I hurt my chest somewhere because it is getting two skin bumps!"

"…" Zuko tuned light ink and looked down at the marble floor.

"Am I sick?" Azula turned her head to Zuko.

Zuko kept on staring at the floor and stuttered. "Um… well. Uh. I don't know." Zuko turned off the bathtub's faucet after the shiny glass tub was finally filled with warm water.

Azula dipped her right toe in the filled tub then shrieked back, "it's really cold." She whined.

Zuko rolled his eyes in amusement, he gently grabbed Azula's shoulders and put her entire body in the tub, and Azula yelped from the low heat then calmed down a few seconds afterwards.

"Since Mai is coming, Zuko. Can I ask her about my chest?" Azula closed her eyes to let Zuko know that he has the permission to shampoo her hair.

"Don't." Zuko snorted, he grabbed the shampoo and rubbed on Azula's hair, "they need advice from you; even if they do follow your advice they will never be half as good as you."

"Why do you hate Mai if you were dating?" Azula kept her eyes shut from the shampoo.

Zuko scoffed, "she won't leave me alone. Ty Lee is the same shit. I broke up with them just a short time ago. I was so depressed when I was dating both."

Azula frowned in confusion, "it was a long time since you broke up with Ty Lee and Mai and you stopped dating since Mai and she was your second girlfriend while Ty Lee was your first."

Zuko chuckled while shampooing Azula's scalp, "Didn't felt long at all."

"Why were you sad?" Azula couldn't help by being very nosy.

Zuko begun to rinse her hair, "in my eyes they are not beautiful at all; even when people say they are beautiful. They're both ugly to me and horrendously so .They are also very depressing even when Ty Lee laughs and jokes a lot. They make me sad right now just by thinking of them." Zuko shivered in disgust. He washed the shampoo down and begun to rub Azula's body with soap and at the end when he finished, he drained the tub.

Zuko got the clean black towel and started to dry Azula and Azula piped in, "Did you know or met a girl that is perfectly beautiful in your eyes and unintentionally made you very happy?"

Zuko was rather taken aback from that question and blushed after he paled a little while brushing his little sister's hair. "I know and met one girl that is perfect for me in every way; but she is off limits and can't be available to me." He whispered the last part.

Zuko helped Azula put on her new pink dress. "Don't feel bad Zuko. Maybe years later she'll be available."

Zuko smiled sadly. Azula is already to go, while Zuko is not. His expensive formal pants are well looking but his collared shirt is wet and he is sweating. Zuko took Azula's arm and she followed in to his room.

She sat down on his large bed and played with his cell phone while Zuko took off his shirt in front of her, but she wasn't paying attention, Zuko quickly sprayed cologne and put on another collared shirt this times it's white.

Zuko frowned on his reflection in the mirror; he doesn't have any armpit hair and no hair at all in his body expect for his thick eyelashes, eyebrows and scalp hair everything else is naked. He felt more like a six year old boy than a nineteen year old man.

Zuko turned his attention to Azula and crouched down on one knee to pick her up, "let's greet our guest."

"Wait!" Azula smiled with glee, "I think I know why U.S. people are coming here."

Zuko smile and her cuteness attitude and leaned in close, "why?" He whispered.

Azula beamed and leaned in, "My teachers said that since I am the top of my school: I get to skip three grades after this school year and I can be an exchange student in the U.S.!"

Zuko's color went pale.

"Isn't that wonderful, Zuko?" Azula looked up at him with nervous eagerness. But then, Azula's smiled turned upside down; she expected to see Zuko face into a shape of pride. Every time when Azula brings home a test or a quiz she aced, Zuko would always kiss her cheeks, play more with her and tell her how proud he is of her. But the hard look Zuko gave her made Azula flinch slightly in confusion.

"Aren't you happy?" Azula nervously smiled, she begun to swing her legs while sitting down.

Zuko stood to his full six foot five tall height and looked down at Azula with disapproval and lightly tapped his foot like an impatient mother.

"Azula," he slowly," I'm proud of your success but you too young to go to the U.S. all alone, even though you speak English fluently: you are still just nine years old."

"But Zuko," Azula complained, "you went to the U.S. as an exchange student when you were my age; why not me?" Azula pouted.

"That's because I was a boy." Zuko snapped. He glared down at the trembling girl, "girls can get raped more than boys because all rapists are men."

"I am going to a family that will watch over me." Azula insisted with a hint of hope in her eyes as she twiddled her thumbs.

Zuko crossed his arms and scoffed bitterly. "You will get raped by the father or brother of the house anyway: Americans are the most immoral dogs out there."

Azula huffed and looked away from Zuko with a scowl on her face. Zuko stood quiet and the awkward silence lasted a minute until a question popped in Azula's head. She looked up at Zuko slowly and saw a smirk on his face; he knew that he won the silent treatment contest because he can tell she is going to talk. "What's 'rape' anyway?"

Zuko slightly winced; his eyes widened in surprise: he expected Azula to cry, whine, complain, and the usual tantrums. So far since Azula was five, she never was one of those brats Zuko had seen when he dated Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko blushed lightly and tugged his collar nervously. "I…uh" Zuko cleared his throat, "I'll tell you when you're older." He mumbled, he just couldn't explain to her at this tender age and couldn't make eye contact with her.

"When?" Azula pressed again. Azula usually heard the word "rape" on TV, books, and whenever Zuko has free time, Azula cuddles in with him and watches something called "breaking news" with him and the word raped is used extravagantly.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and pouted his lips while thinking. "I'll say…" Zuko wondered off and that made Azula more curios and motivated to find the answer.

"Say what?" Azula leaned up to him while still sitting down on his bed. She can smell his cologne easily.

Zuko, out of nowhere swiftly picked up Azula and started to walk towards the stairs, Azula tried to get away because she is still mad at him, but Azula effortlessly kept her in her place. Zuko whispered in her ear, "When you are nineteen. I'll tell you the definition." Zuko took his first step down the long and scary stairs.

Azula hands wrapped around Zuko's neck while he was moving. Azula can still remember the time she was four and fell down the stairs; breaking her arm. She asked Zuko, "why nineteen?"

Zuko couldn't help but laugh lightly; he can see that he is close to the fancy dining room that has people swarming around it. "Starting today, I'll think of it and try to come up with an answer, without being scary."

Azula's eyes widened in giddy surprise, "is rape a nasty and scary thing?"

Zuko pressed his index finger on top of Azula's red plump lips and hissed, " keep it down, people will hear. No more questions."

They both arrived at the dining table with difficultly because of as crowded with cooks, waiters and so on but the parents were already sitting down and talking to the ambassadors. Zuko saw that out of the corner of his eye while he sat next to his little sister.

Out of nowhere; Azula turned to her left unintentionally asked out loud, "Zuko? Is rape related to a thing called 'sex'?"

Every guest's and staff's head turned to Zuko and Azula; but namely Zuko. The Mayor Ozai and his wife, Ursa looked at their son with disproval. "What did she say?" Ozai questioned his son.

Zuko face turned pink, "I, uh..." Zuko stuttered before he got an idea. "We were talking about 'apes' in Darwin's theory of evolution." Zuko lied.

The entire crowed seemed to have bought it because the two ambassadors smiled and nodded to each other in unison staring at Azula and making Zuko hate them more and mad. Even the Mayor and his wife looked at their son with pride and went back to their own business.

Zuko's head whipped down to Azula, since she is still short; even when she sits.

"Azula. You are going to kill me with your curiosity." Zuko groaned with exhaustion. He began to massage his temples.

"Are you mad" Azula pushed her luck.

Zuko looked back at Azula after he stopped massaging his head, "I could never be mad at you." Zuko smiled and the last statement.

"Dinner is served." The chef announced to everyone worthy of eating his food.


	2. Chapter 1

"Bye, Azula!" The Junior High school soccer coach waved to the departing nine year old girl.

"Bye, Mrs. Amidala!" The little girl waved back before entering the inside her father's limousine then quickly rolled down the window. "I'll see you on Monday!"

The limo driver started the car and drove out of the school's parking lot.

Azula let the wind coming from the rolled down window kindly slap her cheeks with motion of the moving vehicle and played with her clipped on seat belt and swing her legs back and forth with eagerness and couldn't wait for the next ten minutes.

She knew it takes the slow limo driver ten minutes to drive her home and as soon as she arrives home; the usual routine would begin once again;ever since Azula could remember…She can picture her nineteen year old brother Zuko, waiting patiently for her arrival.

Azula loved and respect her big brother and she knew he loved her back and that made it harder for Azula perform the usual routine with Zuko and they both been performing that routine ever since Azula began school

As soon as Azula steps out of the limo; she would always run into Zuko's outstretched arms and he would kiss her cheeks and play hide and seek with her in their enormous backyard woods until 8:30 P.M. then Zuko kisses her again and say his good byes to attend his college night classes at the most gifted college in all of Japan.

It was not a surprise to Azula because he was always an intelligent man and was accepted into that college all by himself without bribe of money or buying his way out.

The young man was currently a senior at college because Zuko skipped over five whole grades due to his high I.Q. of 165.

Luckily, his college graduation date was only a month and a couple of days away and was and always been a straight A student without trying but sadly, Zuko has to attend his classes until 10:00 P.M.

"We're here." The limo driver announced intruding Azula's day dreaming .

Azula quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaped out of the car.

After she opened the limo's door, she saw what she predicted: Her big brother leaning back with his arms crossed and looking at Azula as if she is the most beautiful thing in the history of mankind

"Zuko!" Azula cried and ran towards him.

Zuko smiled at her then stretched out his arms and just as Azula jumped in, Zuko spun her around and planted a kiss on her cheek. Azula wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you hide this time, Zuko?" Azula asked, while Zuko was still holding her. Azula continued on. "I always lose when I hide."

Zuko gently rested his forehead on Azula's; she could smell his minty breath and Zuko can taste Azula's fresh flowered mouth scent.

"We can't play today, Princess." Zuko sighed in disappointment; he wanted to play as well. "We both have to attend a lousy formal dinner with two U.S. ambassadors."

Azula was felt very excited: she had a good guess why American people were here know why this time, a kid like her gets to attend.

When it usually comes to meetings similar to like this one; Azula could never come because she was young and only Zuko gets to attend; even when he has nothing to do with the topic.

Since Zuko said "We", it meant Azula was related to the topic of the ambassadors.

"Why the U.S.?" Azula's curiosity was semi fake; it could be for another reason if she was incorrect. "How come I'm coming as well?" Azula added.

Zuko frowned in confusion. "I really don't know why. Father perhaps wants to show his entire family to the ambassadors as a friendly sit down."

Zuko eyes narrowed, " Mai and her drunk father are here in the mansion as we speak because mother invited them over for coffee and it is because they just 'happened' to be in the neighborhood."

Zuko's tongue said "Mai" with annoyance and passionate hatred.

Azula vaguely remembered that only three years ago Mai's and Zuko's relationship ended because of the fact that Zuko became more depressed than when he was lonely and not in a relationship.

Everyone whom had paid any attention will have noticed Zuko's very revealing melancholy atmosphere whenever he was hanging around with Mai. The only reason the relationship lasted for three years because of the force of Zuko's father to make his son to date his business rivals' daughter so the two fathers can be at peace with one another and get even richer than they were.

Azula winced at the memory of when Zuko was drank liquor, smoked a smelly leaf stuff that made her almost faint with dizziness because she happened to smell it on accident when she walked by her brother's room.

The image of herself weeping as she had peeked into Zuko's room once again to check on him when she bear witnessed the he was with a small knife that could fit for a pocket and that happened while Zuko dated Mai and Ty Lee…

Ty Lee was Zuko's first girlfriend and they broke up within five months since the start of their relationship.

When Zuko ended his terms with Ty Lee, Azula heard hers and Zuko's father yelled at him with fury and threatened him to go with Mai and hang around with her for at least a year.

Azula finally stopped daydreaming, she then noticed her brother was still holding her and had a mischievous glint in his eyes: Azula loved that look.

It meant he brought her a gift. "You have a surprise, don't you?!" Azula eyes danced with life, "That's your surprise look!"

Zuko threw his head back in laughter; showing his Adams apple," how observant of you, when it comes to your personal gain." Zuko teased, "It's in your room."

Azula's face turned from happiness to disgust; when Zuko buys her a dress he puts it in her room; anything else he buys he gives it to her right away.

Zuko looked nervous when he saw her expression, he quickly asked, "What's wrong? You didn't even see the present yet?"

Azula backed her face by an inch, "I know it's a dress. Is it itchy?" She asked warily with distrust. Normally, Zuko buys dresses for Azula that has sparkles and sequins.

Zuko chuckled, "No it's not itchy. I drove all the way down to Japan to get that dress: something that is modest and not short."

Azula bit he plump lips in guilt of the fact that Zuko searched far for her present; and she immediately judged it.

"Let's go." carried her to her own bedroom. When they both entered, Azula peeked over her shoulder; she saw the said dress was laying on top of her neat king sized bed.

* * *

Zuko picked up the dress with his right hand while his left was holding Azula. "Bath time." Zuko announced, he exited Azula's room and entered his own master bathroom that is connected with his own large bedroom.

Zuko placed Azula down on the lid covered toilet seat and he took off his fancy leather jacket then rolled up his sleeves of his red buttoned collared shirt.

Without being told to, Azula stripped her clothes off. She didn't know that while Zuko was leaning over the bathtub, and starting the water from the faucet, he stared at Azula at the corner of his eye.

Azula looked on her flat chest. Something is off.

"Zuko?" Azula kept on staring down on her chest and didn't look up at him.

"What is it Azula?" Zuko was still looking at her out of the corner of his eye and continued to make sure the water filling the tub was at moderate temperature.

Azula frantically snared, "I think I hurt my chest somewhere because it is getting two skin bumps!"

"…" Zuko tuned light ink and looked down at the marble floor.

"Am I sick?" Azula turned her head to Zuko.

Zuko kept on staring at the floor and stuttered. "Um… well. Uh. I don't know." Zuko turned off the bathtub's faucet after the shiny glass tub was finally filled with warm water.

Azula dipped her right toe in the filled tub then shrieked back, "it's really cold." She whined.

Zuko rolled his eyes in amusement, he gently grabbed Azula's shoulders and put her entire body in the tub, and Azula yelped from the low heat then calmed down a few seconds afterwards.

"Since Mai is coming, Zuko. Can I ask her about my chest?" Azula closed her eyes to let Zuko know that he has the permission to shampoo her hair.

"Don't." Zuko snorted, he grabbed the shampoo and rubbed on Azula's hair, "they need advice from you; even if they do follow your advice they will never be half as good as you."

"Why do you hate Mai if you were dating?" Azula kept her eyes shut from the shampoo.

Zuko scoffed, "she won't leave me alone. Ty Lee is the same shit. I broke up with them just a short time ago. I was so depressed when I was dating both."

Azula frowned in confusion, "it was a long time since you broke up with Ty Lee and Mai and you stopped dating since Mai and she was your second girlfriend while Ty Lee was your first."

Zuko chuckled while shampooing Azula's scalp, "Didn't felt long at all."

"Why were you sad?" Azula couldn't help by being very nosy.

Zuko begun to rinse her hair, "in my eyes they are not beautiful at all; even when people say they are beautiful. They're both ugly to me and horrendously so .They are also very depressing even when Ty Lee laughs and jokes a lot. They make me sad right now just by thinking of them." Zuko shivered in disgust. He washed the shampoo down and begun to rub Azula's body with soap and at the end when he finished, he drained the tub.

Zuko got the clean black towel and started to dry Azula and Azula piped in, "Did you know or met a girl that is perfectly beautiful in your eyes and unintentionally made you very happy?"

Zuko was rather taken aback from that question and blushed after he paled a little while brushing his little sister's hair. "I know and met one girl that is perfect for me in every way; but she is off limits and can't be available to me." He whispered the last part.

Zuko helped Azula put on her new pink dress. "Don't feel bad Zuko. Maybe years later she'll be available."

Zuko smiled sadly. Azula is already to go, while Zuko is not. His expensive formal pants are well looking but his collared shirt is wet and he is sweating. Zuko took Azula's arm and she followed in to his room.

She sat down on his large bed and played with his cell phone while Zuko took off his shirt in front of her, but she wasn't paying attention, Zuko quickly sprayed cologne and put on another collared shirt this times it's white.

Zuko frowned on his reflection in the mirror; he doesn't have any armpit hair and no hair at all in his body expect for his thick eyelashes, eyebrows and scalp hair everything else is naked. He felt more like a six year old boy than a nineteen year old man.

Zuko turned his attention to Azula and crouched down on one knee to pick her up, "let's greet our guest."

"Wait!" Azula smiled with glee, "I think I know why U.S. people are coming here."

Zuko smile and her cuteness attitude and leaned in close, "why?" He whispered.

Azula beamed and leaned in, "My teachers said that since I am the top of my school: I get to skip three grades after this school year and I can be an exchange student in the U.S.!"

Zuko's color went pale.

"Isn't that wonderful, Zuko?" Azula looked up at him with nervous eagerness. But then, Azula's smiled turned upside down; she expected to see Zuko face into a shape of pride. Every time when Azula brings home a test or a quiz she aced, Zuko would always kiss her cheeks, play more with her and tell her how proud he is of her. But the hard look Zuko gave her made Azula flinch slightly in confusion.

"Aren't you happy?" Azula nervously smiled, she begun to swing her legs while sitting down.

Zuko stood to his full six foot five tall height and looked down at Azula with disapproval and lightly tapped his foot like an impatient mother.

"Azula," he slowly," I'm proud of your success but you too young to go to the U.S. all alone, even though you speak English fluently: you are still just nine years old."

"But Zuko," Azula complained, "you went to the U.S. as an exchange student when you were my age; why not me?" Azula pouted.

"That's because I was a boy." Zuko snapped. He glared down at the trembling girl, "girls can get raped more than boys because all rapists are men."

"I am going to a family that will watch over me." Azula insisted with a hint of hope in her eyes as she twiddled her thumbs.

Zuko crossed his arms and scoffed bitterly. "You will get raped by the father or brother of the house anyway: Americans are the most immoral dogs out there."

Azula huffed and looked away from Zuko with a scowl on her face. Zuko stood quiet and the awkward silence lasted a minute until a question popped in Azula's head. She looked up at Zuko slowly and saw a smirk on his face; he knew that he won the silent treatment contest because he can tell she is going to talk. "What's 'rape' anyway?"

Zuko slightly winced; his eyes widened in surprise: he expected Azula to cry, whine, complain, and the usual tantrums. So far since Azula was five, she never was one of those brats Zuko had seen when he dated Mai and Ty Lee. Zuko blushed lightly and tugged his collar nervously. "I…uh" Zuko cleared his throat, "I'll tell you when you're older." He mumbled, he just couldn't explain to her at this tender age and couldn't make eye contact with her.

"When?" Azula pressed again. Azula usually heard the word "rape" on TV, books, and whenever Zuko has free time, Azula cuddles in with him and watches something called "breaking news" with him and the word raped is used extravagantly.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and pouted his lips while thinking. "I'll say…" Zuko wondered off and that made Azula more curios and motivated to find the answer.

"Say what?" Azula leaned up to him while still sitting down on his bed. She can smell his cologne easily.

Zuko, out of nowhere swiftly picked up Azula and started to walk towards the stairs, Azula tried to get away because she is still mad at him, but Azula effortlessly kept her in her place. Zuko whispered in her ear, "When you are nineteen. I'll tell you the definition." Zuko took his first step down the long and scary stairs.

Azula hands wrapped around Zuko's neck while he was moving. Azula can still remember the time she was four and fell down the stairs; breaking her arm. She asked Zuko, "why nineteen?"

Zuko couldn't help but laugh lightly; he can see that he is close to the fancy dining room that has people swarming around it. "Starting today, I'll think of it and try to come up with an answer, without being scary."

Azula's eyes widened in giddy surprise, "is rape a nasty and scary thing?"

Zuko pressed his index finger on top of Azula's red plump lips and hissed, " keep it down, people will hear. No more questions."

They both arrived at the dining table with difficultly because of as crowded with cooks, waiters and so on but the parents were already sitting down and talking to the ambassadors. Zuko saw that out of the corner of his eye while he sat next to his little sister.

Out of nowhere; Azula turned to her left unintentionally asked out loud, "Zuko? Is rape related to a thing called 'sex'?"

Every guest's and staff's head turned to Zuko and Azula; but namely Zuko. The Mayor Ozai and his wife, Ursa looked at their son with disproval. "What did she say?" Ozai questioned his son.

Zuko face turned pink, "I, uh..." Zuko stuttered before he got an idea. "We were talking about 'apes' in Darwin's theory of evolution." Zuko lied.

The entire crowed seemed to have bought it because the two ambassadors smiled and nodded to each other in unison staring at Azula and making Zuko hate them more and mad. Even the Mayor and his wife looked at their son with pride and went back to their own business.

Zuko's head whipped down to Azula, since she is still short; even when she sits.

"Azula. You are going to kill me with your curiosity." Zuko groaned with exhaustion. He began to massage his temples.

"Are you mad" Azula pushed her luck.

Zuko looked back at Azula after he stopped massaging his head, "I could never be mad at you." Zuko smiled and the last statement.

"Dinner is served." The chef announced to everyone worthy of eating his food.


	3. Chapter 3: April

While still walking through the latest fashion designed halls, Zuko currently was thinking of Azula.

His little sister pissed him so much, that he felt like slapping her.

Strictly, Zuko froze dead silent in the middle of his walking journey. The violent thought made him shudder with fright for his younger sister. Even if he wanted to strike Azula; he can tell that in the future, he will with no doubt, regret his action whole heartily and wished he never laid a finger or raised his voice at her because Zuko will never forgive himself if he does commit that terrible act.

The unhappy Zuko inhaled hard and placed both of his well-toned hands inside his slacks' pockets, then calmly entered his room and locked the door.

Knowingly, Zuko looked around in his clean and organized bedroom; to make sure the maids and butlers were doing their job right.

With great intentions, Zuko's golden eyes scrutinized the exquisite furniture because he **wants** to find a flaw, that way; he can lash his anger out on the staff and not the one person he loves and take his mind off of her. Sadly, the room is so spotless that Zuko cannot make one lousy excuse.

Zuko sighed in frustration; he strolled all the way to his office chair at the corner of his master bathroom and sat himself on the wheeled chair, then settled his feet on top of his beautifully crafted wooden desk and looked out of the large double sized window that is just in front of his desk.

The sour expressionedZuko desperately tried to think of ways to remove Azula from his pounding head (other than yelling at the staff)

Zuko looked at the thick trunk trees through the window in front of his office desk. The only thing Zuko could come up with is his college work.

Characteristically, Zuko would have smiled at the idea if he had an average I.Q., but continued to frown in disappointment towards himself.

Unfortunately, Zuko is easily the valedictorian of his difficult high status private college. So technically: being a computer brained geek will make the day more frustrating if you study what you already know one hundred percent is just a waste of time because when anyone is mad: the angry victim unintentionally think back of what is the reason of their frustration.

And Zuko's frustration is Azula's departure.

Zuko pinched the top of his nostril bone between his eyes and closed his own eyes. Zuko trembled and thought: Azula you will not be able to witness my valedictorian speech that is secretly about you through hidden words that can fool even the wisest of all; even me, if I didn't write that speech.

The young man didn't move at all but instead; listened to the ticking of the crystal mirrored clock and shake his head then pulled his two feet off his disked and placed them on the floor. "Maybe a hot shower might calm me down." Zuko murmured to himself.

Zuko stood up from his chair and slowly trudged into his connected master bathroom and turned on the lights; it is the very same bathroom where Azula earlier had taken a bath.

Zuko slowly switched the bath faucet to shower head.

Trying not to get himself wet with his clothes still on, Zuko carefully adjusted the shower head to "HOT" then stripped all of his clothing off and stepped inside the tub flowing with artificially summer rain water.

A few seconds inside the tub, Zuko dampened his dark brown hair; it took Zuko to notice the scent of his sister in the bathtub the moment he stepped inside the bathroom itself.

Zuko sadly smiled, the scent of his little sister was so addicting that he couldn't help to stop being angry at Azula and unintentionally began thinking fondly of her; even when he doesn't want to; he can't help himself.

Self-assuring, Zuko already knows that Azula loves and respects him, but on the love part, Zuko want so much more. No: Zuko **needs** much more than ordinary sibling love.

Azula is the only one in the whole world, universe, and all dimensions that can make him happy, comfortable and confident. Most of all: Free and Alive.

Celebrities in America's Holly wood are the most suicidal because they have nothing even though they have everything: Beauty, sex, money, fans. Just not happiness. Even the most successful people are not happy and that is why they killed themselves.

Zuko vaguely remembered the most awful time when he was forced by his own father to go to his prom with the underage… Mai.

Zuko shivered in disgust without any self-control; just by thinking of that depressing bitch was nasty as fuck for Zuko.

A lot of men wanted Mai to be their girlfriend, but what is odd is that Azula can have the same negative attitude as Mai and Zuko doesn't mind at all; he in fact, enjoys it and finds it amusing when Azula acts immature and that makes Zuko laugh.

Zuko also finds it cute when Azula loses her temper and starts to yell or cry because he can nurse her back into happiness like a parent to a baby.

Zuko's face broke into a big smile at his discovery: Azula **is** Zuko's baby.

Even though some babies are ugly to other people, their mothers find them the most beautiful thing that ever graced the planet and love them despite their ugliness. Whether it's always crying, the mother of that weeping child doesn't care and unconditionally love its child still because the baby naturally and unknowingly can make people smile even when he child is bitter and a pain.

Zuko suddenly felt exhausted at the thought of his baby leaving him and felt excessively emotional.

Zuko sat himself down from his standing position on the marble tub and pulled his legs towards his well-built chest and buried his face on top of his smooth knees and began to sob like a little boy in a time out.

How can he live when he needs Azula more than air to breath?

Living dead is something Zuko cannot handle at all.

Zuko breathed in the streaming water, he used to take depression pills that don't work right because of the major side effects and mood swings: Laughing at the wrong time, bumping into walls more than the first try and itchy scalp. Zuko can't take those to replace Azula because no medicine in the world can fight off Azula's disease.

The only way to be sane is to be close to Azula.

Zuko snapped back into reality for his daydreaming and turned off the shower spray, then dried himself off with his long red towel and put on his pajamas: Basketball jogging shorts and a white tank top.

When Zuko stepped out of his steaming bathroom, he couldn't help but notice the time is about 1:37 A.M and Zuko feels restless and hyper.

Zuko tapped his right foot lightly thinking for seven minutes straight: taking sleeping medications doesn't work; gives him nose bleeds instead. The only option is wine.

Zuko waltzed over to his mini bar at the corner of his bedroom and began to drink the bottles without a glass.

Zuko drank on thinking of the way Mai's jealous face will be smiling at Azula's departure; he hoped while drinking some more that Mai might break her neck on the airport's escalators.

Zuko giggled at the thought and hiccuped over and over, he decided he got enough alcohol in his system and weld over to his bed and barley made it and pulled his soft red blanket over his shivering biceps.

* * *

Sleeping for what it felt like only a second.

All of a sudden…

BOOM!

A great force of heat pushed Zuko off his bed and slammed his face into the hard cold ground to the rights side of the king sized bed.

Zuko's teeth grind in pain and felt the right of his face burning like hell. Instantly, Zuko rushed to his bathroom sink and splashed water in his face and blurrily saw the water in his cupped hands red.

Zuko tasted hot metal in his mouth and smelled something... fuel?

Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw his bedroom in flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, my gosh!" Zuko was taken aback in surprise with terror from the scary sight that almost looks like hell itself.

Zuko's entire room- excluding his step in closet-were on fire. Luckily, the mansion's fire ceiling sprinklers activated and the loud alarm system turned on.

Hearing more commotion happening after the activation of the alarm; Zuko convinced himself that only a few of the family staff must have awakened from the fire explosion: Now, the alarm system seemed to have awakened every single person in the neighborhood.

The water sprinklers didn't do anything at all. The gasoline fire kept on raging and the memory of Zuko's dad paying a lot of money for the fire emergency insurance company made Zuko's expression from scared to annoyed at the irony: _What good will it do?_ Zuko thought.

Zuko felt his face wet with blood and water beads cooling down the burnt feeling on the right side of his face. Finally, Zuko slowly lifted his right severely burned hand and softly touched the raw flesh of his face with his finger tips and visibly winced in pain within skin to skin contact. The skin of his fingertips burned his right eye: meaning he is more injured that he thought he was.

For a long time, Zuko just froze and stood right in front of the sink; his state of shock sent him warning bells and that made Zuko confused on why is he calm and not moving.

His mind and instincts were telling him that he is forgetting something important, what can be so important? The alarm is on; he is most likely to live because the fire department lives only right around the corner from the mansion and he can currently hear the fire truck sirens; so the firemen are inside the mansion already, he already washed his face from the burning sensation; his pictures of Azula and anything related to her is locked in his fire proof safe an-

Zuko's eye widened at his forgetfulness, his right burnt eye bled more from stretching of the raw skin. Without hesitating, "Azula!" Zuko howled like a wolf.

How could he forget? That is what his instincts had been trying to tell him: Azula is in trouble!

Zuko bolted from the bathroom and ran to his locked door; knowing that the door's handle will be too hot to touch, Zuko easily kicked down the flaming door down with amazing strength and barely dodged the falling objects set ablaze by holding on to his breath to keep away the suffocating smoke.

The intensity of the air in the hallway felt at its highest compared to what Zuko felt in his bedroom.

Zuko briefly looked around the halls and saw that the entire hallway was filled with flames and there is no way to get to Azula's room without getting cooked alive.

Zuko elbowed the glass of the emergency fire extinguisher and began to use it. Unluckily, the fire extinguisher completely ran out within eight seconds of use and that left the tired, sick and unhealthy Zuko in an awkward position of breathing in toxic fumes and smoke that made his head dizzy, fuzzy, and hazy.

Without wanting to, Zuko collapsed hard on the solid wooden floor; he rolled over to his side and pulled his knees towards his chest. His eyes looked through the fire and notice that Azula's bedroom door was open: meaning she's not there and could have escaped.

A smile graced Zuko's black smoked face and thought to him: At least Azula is safe. I'm so lucky and privilege to have lived close to her all these years. Good bye Azul, my eternal love. Zuko closed his eyes and waited for his death.


	5. Chapter 5

Beep

Beep

Beep

The constant low volume beeping awakened the confused and mentally tired Zuko

"_Am I dead?"_ He thought to himself

Zuko opened his left eye only and felt his right eye tightly covered with a comfortable bandage and that explains why Zuko couldn't open his right eye at all

Zuko's left eye scanned the room: he is in the hospital no doubt. The table next to his bed was cluttered with flower bouquets and flowers filled in glass vases. If Azula wasn't born, Zuko will think the flowers kind of/ sort of smell okay- but not good enough because Zuko's opinion is that flowers don't smell as well as he wanted and not attracted in appearances before Azula was born. Zuko gave all flowers, diamonds and anything that supposed to resemble beauty barley a D minus grade. Not an F for failing but by barley passing the beauty grade.

Azula's face popped in his mind; Zuko felt calm and thought: _If I made it; so did Azula_. Zuko smiled at his inward declaration.

It is nice to be in a hospital: Zuko thought again, he can image the hugging and crying Azula will most likely do; she'll probably be so scared; she'll cancel her ten-year trip to the U.S.

But the problem is: what or who started the fire?

Zuko's left eye narrowed; the one who started the fired is most likely to do the same shit again because it was right before Azula was going to leave.

Zuko rubbed his barley hairy chin goatee with his free left hand- the right hand is in a cast- _Was all that meant for me ? Could the hit man be someone who knows how rich I am and how rich I will be because_ _of my bright future?_ Zuko inwardly monologue.

Zuko sighed in defeat and laid back on the pillow; the calendar behind the flowered table states it has been exactly nine days since the fire: Zuko has a month and four days left till his graduation and final test of his classes.

Zuko nodded and daydreamed_: Things can get back to normal; the family is more than rich for another mansion, the hospital bills will be paid but the criminal that started the fire nine day ago can come back and strike again._

Zuko balled his left hand into a fist'; the security camera must have a lousy explanation to all this.

"Zuko De la Vega?" A voice questioned.

Zuko whipped his head towards his left and saw an old man in a white lab coat; he had a strange look in his eyes as he has a big secret and it mirrored his depressive demeanor around him. The doctor began to talk, "how are you feeling, young man?"

"Fine," Zuko shrugged. He hates that stupid question; more like rhetorical question. If he had a sad expression or happy one; anyone can tell and there is no need for asking him how he is feeling.

"Can I ask you something?" Doctor asked again.

Zuko almost rolled his eyes but nodded, "yes."

The doctor breathed in, "I'm afraid your mother died." The doctor bowed his head.

"What!?" Zuko sat up, 'How could this happen?' Zuko thought

The doctor whispered, "I'm sorry."

Zuko began to panic and exhaled and inhaled quickly, "what about my sister?"

The doctor bit his lip, "She's in a coma as we speak, she fractured her skull an-

"This can't be true!" Zuko interrupted and tore off all of the tubs inserted in his arms and made a run for it to the surgery room.

"Stop him!" The doctor ran after Zuko, he waved to the security men and pointed to Zuko, "He shouldn't move or he'll die!"

The security men ran after Zuko but Zuko stopped his tracks when he saw the unconscious Azula through the glass window of the surgery room.

Zuko could tell the doctor walking warily up to him, he turned to the doctor and asked, "My dad, Is he okay?"

The doctor fidgeted and motioned the security men to stay a couple of feet away, "I told him about his wife's death while you were unconscious and he after tried to commit suicide,; right now he is in a mental asylum and Azula will probably never get out of her coma, if she's lucky she might get out at age fifty three."

Zuko's brain froze; his dizziness exploded in his head and felt weak.

"Zuko?" The doctor put his arm on Zuko 'shoulder, but Zuko couldn't handle the weight of the doctor's arm due to his weak body and that made him collapse and cough up blood.

"Zuko!" The doctor took out a syringe from his pocket and inserted on Zuko's arm.

"Azula…" Zuko whispered before he drifted to sleep

I don't own this cartoon.


	6. Chapter 6

The cold yet at the same time warm breeze ran through the hair of the currently sleeping Zuko.

Three minutes later, the nineteen year old stirred in his sleep and both of his eyes finally fluttered awake.

Zuko felt he wasn't wearing bandage wraps around his right eye. Zuko touched his right eye and felt that eye smooth and undamaged.

Zuko sat up halfway and looked only in his front view and found himself in a grassy field with fire lilies spotted all over and there were trees as tall as houses in every square inch.

Zuko groaned because of the pain in his neck from sleeping under a thick trunk tree and weakly stood up from his sitting position and scratched the back of his head, "where the hell am I?" This time, Zuko looked back and saw the same empty field or grass with lots of strong trees, but no living creature nor any houses in sight.

Zuko was thinking about taking a walk around the area so he could figure out exactly where he was and to clear his foggy mind, but before doing what he intended to do, Zuko could not believe what he was wearing as he looked down at himself.

Zuko never recalled putting on a gray black tuxedo with a red rose on his chest pocket.

_I don't remember wearing a tuxedo since 'that' wedding,_ Zuko grimaced.

Zuko clenched his jaw tight and was about to punch the trunk of the tree he once slept under; right where he was about to throw a punch; something caught Zuko's eye.

Seven trees to the right from the tree Zuko was about to punch with anger and under the same tree he also slept under was a familiar tree…

Zuko walked towards that tree and his eyes grew in realization once he got there: It was the same tree Zuko carved with his dad's pocket Knife when he was only ten years old and the same day was the day Azula was born.

When Azula was born, Zuko first met her at the hospital and the moment his mother showed him Azula…

Zuko never been happier in his whole life.

When Zuko had to go home with the help of the new and recently hired limo driver; his parents were still in the hospital because Azula wasn't healthy enough until two days after she was born.

As soon as Zuko was dropped home to pack some clothes to go to the house of his babysitter; Zuko secretly took a pocket knife from his dad's office and carved 'I love Azula March 28, 2005' on the trunk of his favorite tree from where he used to climb since age four and until age twelve to spy on his parents late at night; Zuko stops spying on his parents only when they're having sex.

When Azula was born, Zuko spied on her while she was sleeping but at the same time; stopped spying completely on his Mom and Dad, because spying on his parents felt boring since the day Azula was born.

Once Zuko stopped day dreaming, he figured he was on the other side of the family owned backyard woods and Zuko knew that if he goes straight down the woods; Zuko will find his mansion.

Zuko traced Azula's carved name with his index finger and with a smile on his face, but then frowned in confusion and stopped tracing Azula's carved name and thought.

At age nine and in fourth grade, Zuko's advance placement krelboyne class studied the female pregnancy and how long the pregnancy took. Zuko's advance class learned all that in the first three weeks of fourth grade.

Zuko could still remember all he had learned and all the topics his class studied and on the last three weeks of fourth grade; the class studied how a baby was made by a man and a woman: That was the most disturbing topic he'd ever learned.

Zuko found it strange when his mother was pregnant with Azula and how his mother did 'it'.

'It' by how quickly his mother got pregnant and without Zuko knowing about her pregnancy

The day Azula was born.

Zuko remembered it as it was yesterday…

_It was spring vacation, the end of the school year were always in March 21 for every elementary, middle and high school in the entire country of Japan._

_In America, the end of the school year was always in summer as for Japan, it's always at the beginning of spring._

_That spring vacation, Zuko was only ten years old and just finished the fifth grade honor classes only seven days earlier with flying colors_

_He was planning to spend his entire vacation working out, completing his spring homework for advance classes for the sixth grade, playing basketball and the latest video games._

_Zuko couldn't go outside his house much because girls he doesn't like (which meant every girl in general) especially Mai and Ty lee would always chase him around and bother him. _

_Also since Zuko was the Mayor's son; he couldn't go anywhere close down town or any neighborhood with the commoners, only upper rich areas were allowed, but unfortunately there weren't that much._

_Plus, Zuko gets grounded from time to time for being a big trouble maker._

_Zuko gets in trouble mainly for making girls cry because he kindly rejected their offers to dates and that usually makes him end up getting into a fight with his rejected admirers' brothers, male cousins and male friends: as if beating up Zuko would change his mind about his fan girls._

_The rest of the cause of his grounding apart from softly breaking girls' hearts is pulling pranks at his worst fan girl's father: Mai's father._

_Zuko hates Mai's father with passion because he embarrasses Zuko in front of everyone at parties, get together, formal dinners and whatnot by asking Zuko the same question, "How come you won't date my daughter?"_

_Mai's dad always asks that question in a loud voice that makes everyone drop dead quiet and stares at Zuko and that no doubt; always makes him the center of unwanted attention._

_Zuko always gives the same reply, "because I don't want to." But sadly, Mai's dad won't quit and keeps asking "but why?" _

_Zuko kept giving the answers of not being interesting but Mai's dad kept on asking the same ' but why?' question until Zuko leaves embarrassed and disgraced in front of everyone and hearing all kinds of laughing, whispering and his dad's furious breathing of disappointment in Zuko for not accepting his business rival's daughter._

_That is why when Zuko pulls pranks on Mai's dad: he on purposely writes down his initials wishing with guaranteed to get caught and that will give a hint to Mai's father's thick skull that Zuko was not a good boy and will hopefully make his good for nothing daughter stay away from Zuko and permanently avoid him. _

_Sadly, Mai's dad is too dumb to figure out who "Z.V "is_

_How pathetic._

_Not to mention, Zuko gets in trouble also by his parents for watching shows like robot chicken, family guy and south park; a show he was too young to watch._

_On March 28, 2005, it was a beautiful Tuesday late afternoon and Zuko was playing the best of the latest game station at that time: PlayStation 2 and the best game at that time was Jak 2; the sequel to Jak and Daxter: Precursor legacy._

_Zuko was playing that world famous game in his bedroom and the flat screen TV. Was in front of the bed he was sitting on._

_His Mom and Dad stepped into his room without knocking, but instead had a smile on their faces and a mischievous look in their eyes._

_Zuko paused his game and looked up at his parents from his comfortable lying down position on his bed._

_His parents didn't say anything but still had the smile on their faces and the same look in their eyes._

_Zuko raised his eyebrows; the only time his parents enter his room is usually to yell or lecture him to the right path from his trouble making skills._

_When his parents do come into his room to yell; they immediately began yelling or lecturing before Zuko could say anything._

_Now they are quiet._

_DEAD QUIET._

_He doesn't like that feeling of uncertainty because if he was in trouble anyways, he's calm but now, he's uncomfortable with hope: Was he in trouble or not?_

_Zuko saw his father's eyes holding nothing but delightfulness; not showing a hint of the usual disappointment._

_Finally, Zuko asked, "what's up, Mom and Dad?" Zuko bit his lip in fear._

_Fear of his parents were going to question him about the prank he once again committed to Mai's dad: Zuko put an egg under Mai's father's pillow with his initial written on the shell of the egg, so Mai's dad can see how bad Zuko really was._

_But the problem is that if Mai's dumb father snitches on Zuko to Ursa and Ozai; Zuko was to be forced to make up to Mai's dad by going out with his so called beautiful daughter._

_Zuko just wanted Mai's dad to get the message and never talk to anyone in the De la Vega family ever again._

"_My boy, your mother is having a baby girl!" Ozai's eyes glimmered with pride as he turned to his wife._

_Ursa smiled back to Ozai._

_Zuko flinched in surprise by the unexpected news, but then shivered in disgust at the thought of his parents having sex._

_Zuko turned his parents and calculated, "since its March, the baby should arrive in December."_

_Ursa giggled, "No sweet heart, I'm already nine months pregnant today." Ursa ruffled Zuko's hair._

"_Huh?" Zuko tilted his head slightly aside in puzzlement, and then looked down at his mother's abdomen._

_Surprisingly so, it was really big._

_As a nine month mother should._

_Zuko gave his mom a weird look, "since when were you pregnant before today?" Zuko pointed at his mom's swollen stomach._

_Ozai snickered and Ursa smiled. This time, Ozai ruffled Zuko's hair._

"_My dear boy," Ozai smiled down at his son and began, "you obviously have been so busy with school work, video games and getting yourself into lots of trouble that it is a no brainer why you have never noticed." Ozai looked at his wife and smirked at her._

_Ursa bit her lip with what looked like to Zuko, guilt and nervousness. "Zuko, I decided to tell you now, so you won't get jealous." Ursa pushed a lock of hair out of Zuko's eyes._

"_Why would I be jealous?" Zuko asked irritated. He was sad the baby to be was a girl and not a boy._

_Zuko just had enough of girls in his life; other than his mom and to have a sister will make it worse since Zuko's friends were very effeminate._

_Zuko's cousin Luten lives far away and he can sometimes patronize Zuko and lives far away._

_Not to mention, Ozai is usually gone away at work or spending his free time with Ursa._

_Life was just unfair._

_Ozai shrugged, "we just assumed you would. Mother's due date can be anytime and that is why I haven't been going to work all week because the house staff all quite for an unknown reason and new ones just got hired by me and someone needs to drive your mother to the hospital, since the new driver doesn't know where the hospital is: I have to take over." Ozai nodded and Zuko and took Ursa's hand, "we'll be going."_

_Zuko watched his father escort his mother out of his room and close the door._

_After a few seconds to register everything, Zuko raised a brow at all the bad news coming all at once, but then shrugged it off and went back playing his video games._

_It was literally __**an hour**__ later when Zuko heard his mother scream that her water just broke._

_Without caring to pause the game, Zuko dashed downstairs and saw his mother crouching down and his father hovering all over her._

_Ozai took notice of Zuko and whipped his head to his direction. "Zuko, go to your room; I'll take her to the hospital." Ozai picked up Ursa bridal style and began walking to the front door._

_Instead, Zuko followed his dad, "are you sur-"_

_Zuko stopped when Ozai completely stopped and whipped his head over his shoulder to give Zuko a glare._

_Zuko gulped and ran upstairs._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw one of the new butlers open the door for his dad with a scared expression on his face before Zuko went to his room._

_Zuko turned off the fame system he was playing and paced around his room in fear._

_He once studied that some women die from childbirth._

_It could be his mom._

_Zuko gulped and kept on glancing at his digital clock and his cellphone on top of his black square dresser mirror._

_It felt like forever until Zuko's cell phone rang._

_Zuko eagerly answered it and put the cell phone under his ear, "Dad, is that you?"_

'_My boy, I just called the new driver and he now figured where the hospital is and he'll drive you here to meet Azula.'_

_Zuko frowned in confusion, "Azula?" He didn't thought at first it was a name but a word in a weird language._

'_Yes, Azula' _

_Zuko could tell his dad was nodding_

'_That's her name. Come over. Your mother wants to see you.'_

"_Is she okay," Zuko held his breath._

'_Yes, your mother is in perfect health and will recover in three months and eighteen weeks.' Ozai announced._

"_So, she won't die?"_

'_Of course not. Japan has the least labor deaths because of the advanced technology.' Ozai reassured in a calm tone._

"_Alright, bye." Zuko hung his cell and went inside the awaiting limo._

_When the limo driver dropped Zuko off; a nurse waiting outside the hospital went up to Zuko and asked who he was._

_Once confirmed, the nurse escorted Zuko to his mother's hospital room._

_Zuko was still sore at the thought of another useless burden of a female in his life._

_The nurse opened the designated door and Zuko calmly stepped in and heard the door close with the nurse gone._

_His mother was wearing scrunches and was lying back on the hospital bed and was holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and the face was covered._

_Zuko couldn't see her face clearly from far away._

_His father was standing next to his mother and smiling with pride._

_Ursa turned to look at Zuko and motioned him to come close._

_Zuko rolled his eyes and didn't bother to hide it from his parents and not caring if they saw._

_He began walking towards his mother and felt something strange._

_With each step he took, a wave of happiness and relief breathed in his lungs and once stood next to his mom his heart lightened with warmth._

_Ursa uncovered the head of the baby and Zuko leaned in to take a peek…_

_There sleeping was a pink baby- no, newborn who looked so innocent, weak, helpless and defenseless that needed love._

_Zuko's disappointed eyes softened at first sight._

_So what if the baby was not the boy he wanted?_

_Zuko decided to treat baby Azula the same as if she was the baby boy he once wanted._

_Zuko smiled and him mom after looking up._

_Ursa smiled back and whispered to prevent waking the baby, "you're not mad that the baby is not a boy?" _

_Zuko shrugged, "no, I will love the baby the same whether boy or girl."_

_Ursa nodded and whispered again, "I feel the same way too."_

_Zuko felt his father's hand on his shoulder and watched him kiss his mom before he shivered and looked away. _

_Zuko stayed with his parents in the hospital room for three more hours before his dad told Zuko to go home because Ursa and the baby had to stay in the hospital for two more days._

_Zuko agreed and Ozai called the new driver to take Zuko to Uncle Iroh and Aunt Aya's house._

"_Dad," Zuko complained, "I don't like cousin Luten." _

_Ozai rolled his eyes at the thought of his immature and annoying nephew, "I know he can be a pain, but it is only for two days."  
_

_Zuko gave in, "fine," he sighed and exited the hospital after hugging his mom goodbye and found the new driver waiting for him in the parking lot._

_The driver dropped off Zuko and parked the car in the drive way, then waited patiently for Zuko to pack his clothes for the two day event at his cousin's house._

_Zuko ran into his house and was glad that before he could knock; one of the maids opened the door for him and that saved Zuko lots of seconds._

_In his room, Zuko packed all the stuff he needed for his luggage in only a minute because he threw most of his normal clothes (not suits, silk tunics or anything fancy) in the luggage without folding them and closed the lid of the luggage by sitting on top._

_Zuko called one of the help to carry his luggage to the limo's trunk because Zuko got a bright idea…_

_The ten year old went to his dad's office desk drawer and took his pocket knife and quickly ran outside to the backyard woods and carved __'I love Azula March 28, 2005'__ and quickly put the pocket knife back and dashed to the waiting and somewhat looking annoyed driver._

_Zuko spent the last two days in his uncle's house finishing his summer homework because Luten kept on hogging the swimming pool and video games. Zuko was happy when he finally returned home._

Zuko stopped day dreaming and began walking straight down the woods; to walk straight down to his mansion.

While walking, Zuko agreed to himself that he must have slept by accident after he watched Azula do the usual morning routine of going to school.

Zuko was close from getting out of the woods because the light in the distance was growing bigger from the end of the woods and he faintly saw the mansion from away.

When Zuko finally escaped walking inside the woods; he stepped into the small portion of the backyard that didn't have any trees at all but only the green grass.

Zuko completely stopped walking.

All around the grass only area were at least four dozens of small round tea tables with four chairs next to each table.

The tables and chairs itself were covered with silk cloths and on top of the tables were silver eating utensils, glass lit candles and Anemone flowers in each vase on every table.

There was also a peculiar looking large elegant white tiered cake with a fountain.

Zuko walked up to the cake and looked around the cake; it was indeed a wedding cake.

But whose wedding is it?

"Zuko!"

Zuko whipped around startled and saw his sister.

This time, Azula was a woman of what looked like nineteen years old.

Zuko inwardly smiled at the fact that he and Azula are in the same age but that made Zuko forget that Azula was in a coma and was only nine years old.

Azula was wearing a wedding gown that had a shade of white and soft blue: similar to what the American Princess wears.

Zuko eyes furrowed to remember the name of the movie Azula once made Zuko watch with her at the movies when it first came out.

Puzzled, on how long Zuko was quiet; Azula was about to ask him if he was feeling alright but Zuko final spoke…

"Your dress looks like the American Princess, Cinderella." Zuko walked up in front and smiled at her.

"Azula, you look beautiful, as usual and always." Zuko smirked and touched her short, thick and curl ironed locks.

"Thank you," Azula smiled back, "you're handsome as always too." She tucked a thick curl lock behind her ear.

Zuko beamed, "thanks, whose wedding is it? I see you're the flower girl," he scanned Azula's dress and white tiara.

Azula giggled.

Zuko smiled, "what's so funny?" He couldn't help himself to laugh.

"Sometimes, you are too much to handle." Azula smirked.

Zuko scratched the back of his head, "I guess so, what is it?" He chuckled

"Don't you remember?" Azula beamed, "It's my wedding!"

Zuko blanched then scolded himself on how stupid he was.

The fancy cake, tea tables, the flowers and Azula in a western wedding dress as well as the westernized wedding in general meant only one thing…

He and Azula are getting married!

Zuko felt he was floating in the ecstasy of success.

Without hesitating to do so, Zuko spun Azula around, he heard her shriek in surprise then spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

Azula kissed back and Zuko couldn't help himself cry tears of joy.

Zuko stopped spinning her and set her to stand, then cupped her face with his hands. "Azula, I always loved you more than anything and anyone: more than Mom and Dad by an infinite. I am the happiest man alive! You make me happy even when you are mean to me, but this is the best happiest moment ever." Zuko kissed Azula's nose.

Azula smiled and stepped back from Zuko to release her face.

"I love you too, Zuko."

Zuko's heart flipped and smiled_._

Azula went on, "and thank you for being Luten's best man."

Zuko's smile turned upside down, "best man?" Zuko echoed in a confused tone.

Azula nodded.

Zuko pointed to himself, "me?"

Azula gave him a weird look by raising her eyebrow but nodded again.

"Luten's man," Zuko whispered, he looked down at the grass to think then silently gasped at the horrid realization.

Zuko looked up at Azula, "so that means…" He trailed off because of disbelief; he assumed to himself he was jumping to conclusion and wanted Azula to give him the correct answer before he gets the wrong idea.

It was impossible. He couldn't believe it: He won't believe it.

Azula glistened and finished his sentence excitedly, "of course me and Luten are getting married!"

Zuko stopped breathing and looked up at Azula with fear.

Azula smiled at Zuko and gave him a curious look, "and how could you forget?"

Azula immediately shrugged without bothering to hear Zuko's reply, "I forgot. You're an alcoholic.

That stung Zuko in the heart that only Azula eternally possesses.

"You're probably drunk as I speak because of the wine." Azula pressed on casually; yet smiling at the same time.

That cracked Zuko's heart even more.

"Anyways…" Azula's eyes danced and Zuko's forgot how to breathe.

"I'm so happy, Zuko! This is a dream come true and I will love Luten forever and when we have babies I will name the girls Aya and Ursa and all the boys Ozai and Zuko."

Zuko walked back quickly not caring of knocking over one of the tea tables and stopped moving before he covered his eyes and screamed, "NO!"

Zuko woke up panting and sweating; he looked down all over the room he was sleeping in and remembered he was in a hospital and what happened before was a lousy dream

And he went along believing it was real.

Or more like a nightmare. Zuko shuddered at the image of a nineteen year old Azula and his two years older cousin Luten marrying.

Since Zuko didn't see Luten in his nightmare; that made it impossible for Zuko to imagine what he would look like somewhat ten years in the future or so.

"Zuko, are you up yet?" A tired voice asked.

Zuko's left eye looked at the doctor and he remembered his right eye was still bandage and shut tight over his right eye ball.

"Zuko?" The doctor asked again as he stood up from the stool he was sitting on, and then walked up to Zuko with a clipboard at hand.

Zuko didn't say anything because of his massive headache; he groaned, "my head," he rubbed his aching temples with his cast free left hand; Zuko felt the urge itch his casted and injured right arm.

The doctor sighed and looked over his clipboard of Zuko's data. "You gave us quite a scare."

Zuko rolled his left eye, "sorry about that," he apologized bitterly, and then sat up.

The doctor didn't seem to catch Zuko's tone because he was still looking over at his clipboard but nodded anyways.

"With all these unfortunate events, I'll give you anti-depressants." The doctor still didn't take his eyes away from his clipboard.

Zuko shook his head no, "I don't think I nee-"

"Of course you do," the doctor interrupted then looked up from his clipboard, "while you were asleep; you were crying." The doctor looked at Zuko with pity.

Zuko gave the doctor a weird look but soon believed him as Zuko felt dried tears in his eyes; that must have meant he was indeed crying.

Zuko again rolled his left eye, huffed and remembered his nightmare.

The reason why he wanted to punch the trunk of the tree before he found the tree from where he carved his love for Azula on his birthday was indeed the memory of the last time he wore a tuxedo on 'that' wedding.

'That' wedding was the place where Zuko first cried in his life and today while having the nightmare, was the second time Zuko cried.

Both times because of Azula…

Zuko turned his attention to the doctor and looked at him warily. "Do anti-depressants really work? They always made me more depressed from the loss of innocence from actually thinking those pills would work."

The doctor blushed, "no, they don't make you happy: but they calm your nerves to commit suicide; I'm afraid happiness will never be in a bottle." The doctor shook his head.

Zuko's good left eye twitched, "I know that," he hissed irritably.

Zuko saw the doctor flinched.

"I just wanted to know why it was called 'anti-depressants'." Zuko huffed and lay back on his pillow.

No one said anything for a long time, but Zuko just had to know something.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only two hours," the doctor reassured, "I have good news; your mansion is now completely repaired because of your mother's insurance plan: Your mansion looks brand new, as always."

Zuko rolled his left eye, "I don't care about that or money."

"I know," the doctor this time muttered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the doctor said.

Zuko saw a middle aged man in a snappy black suit approach.

"Hello doc and Mr. De la Vega." The man nodded to both of them

Zuko saw the doctor nod back, but he didn't say nor did anything in greeting.

The man began anyways, "I'm detective Reese. I like to inform you that the fire started because a group of teenage trouble makers put a lit cigarette inside your sports car's gas tank."

Zuko's left eye narrowed in suspicion, "that 'prank' killed my mom and put my little sister in a coma." Zuko gave Detective Reese a mean look and Reese blinked at him in surprise.

"How did you know it was teenagers; it could be someone who hated my dad or was hired to kill me." Zuko spat.

The detective nodded, " in the early morning, many of the parents in the neighborhood where you live complained to the police station that their pets were slaughtered or their house exterior walls were stained with chicken blood and the eye witnesses claimed to have seen a group of teenagers."

Zuko didn't say anything, he knew the detective had more to say and indeed, the detective does.

"For some reason," the detective frowned and the doctor looked worried, but the detective went on, " the pranks only happened to families that has at least one teenage daughter; houses that has teenage boys were untouched and they were question but later the station found out they were innocent."

Zuko reluctantly nodded, "do you have any clues to find the teenagers?"

The detective shook his head, "we have no trace, but cameras were installed on every light post in the area."

Zuko's left eye brow lowered bitterly, "that's good," he muttered.

The detective suddenly sighed and Zuko just got a funny feeling.

"I'm afraid your father committed suicide half an hour ago by stabbing himself to death with a glass shard."

Zuko balked in horror, his mouth was slightly ajar and his jaw dropped, "suicide? DEAD?" Zuko whispered.

The doctor bowed his head and Reese nodded sadly, "your mother's and father's funeral is today at 7:30 P.M."

The detective left the room quietly.

The doctor didn't leave the room, but watched the Zuko with pity.

Zuko ignored the doctor because he was too busy scolding himself. Zuko wished he didn't take his father for granted.

Indeed, Ozai was strict with Zuko for not making a relationship work with his business rival's daughters, but other than that; Zuko was mean to Ozai by taking back even at age nineteen and making Ozai feeling sad or guilty with Zuko's piercing words.

Zuko meant nothing what he said to his father; he just didn't want to marry someone he will never love or be close to even **like** any of those girls as a friend.

Zuko regret everything he said to his father but, didn't regret rejecting his admirers.

He just wished he kindly refused his dad's ideas instead of barking at his father.

Now… it's too late.

Zuko knew he treated his mother well didn't had any regrets, but only regretted that he wasn't there to save her.

As for Azula…

Zuko could get started with Azula.

Zuko hated himself because before Azula went into a coma; Zuko was mean to her and didn't look at her before he went to his room.

Angry at himself for getting mad at Azula for a dumb reason; Zuko realized that it was best for Azula's future to go to the U.S. so she can be easily successful and live a healthy and happy life: Now, it's too late.

Zuko regret everything and mentally slapped himself; he wished he could turn back the clock and congratulated Azula for being accepted to the U.S.

Zuko realized he was a lousy hypocrite for only allowing himself to be free from the double standards made by humans, because he was a boy and Azula is a girl.

He was wrong to forbid Azula from going to the U.S.

She had every right to go and Zuko had no right to even hesitate of stopping her.

_What was I thinking?_ Zuko thought to himself.

"Mr. De La Vega?" The doctor all of a sudden addressed to Zuko as 'Mr. De La Vega'.

Zuko would have chuckled at that but due to the horrible mistake he had committed to his father and sister especially; Zuko just continued to stare at the distance and didn't look at the doctor.

Zuko decided to respond to the doctor because the more and faster he cooperates; the faster he can check out of the hospital.

"What is it?" Zuko hoarsely whispered.

"Your limo is here; you can go home to get ready for both your parents' funeral: You have my leave."

The doctor slowly left the hospital room with his head hung.

After Zuko was dropped off home, he quickly took a shower and got dressed in a black suit- not a tuxedo suit.

Wearing a tuxedo brings him unwanted bad memories.

While brushing his spikey hair neatly back, Zuko turned around and inspected his own room; there were absolutely no damages unrepaired or renewed; everything was repaired as if a gasoline fire never started.

Zuko walked out of his room and strolled along the hallways and saw absolutely nothing in the house looked broken, damaged or trashed; it looked exactly the same as it did before without any trace of fire damage.

After that, Zuko checked his late parents' bedroom and it was also perfectly repaired,

Zuko checked every room in the house for repair inspection, except for Azula's room.

Azula's room door was closed.

It was closed when Zuko came back from the hospital and it will say closed.

Zuko finally went inside the back of the seat of the awaiting limo and lightly touched the bandages around his right eye and the drover started the limo.

He remembered what the doctor said about having the approved permission of taking the bandages off from his right eye because his eye completely healed three days ago, while he was out before Zuko woke up and discovered the death of his mother and the coma of his sister and before he fainted from the running scene he caused.

Zuko decided to take his bandages off after the funeral; when he arrives home.

He knew already he has a nasty scar because the skin surface under the bandages of his right eye feels very tight, raw and crusty.

Zuko crossed his arms to keep himself warm while his limo driver continued to drive.

A smile graced Zuko's sad face; he didn't smile once since he woke up from the hospital.

Since scars are really ugly, perhaps his 'admires' will never return and will bother someone else with a scar free face; like Luten.

Zuko mused that perhaps Luten will like the attention since he is such a whore.

Man whores exist and that isn't something to be proud of either, but only shameless, stubborn, ignorant and deluded people think otherwise.

Zuko inwardly shrugged; he never once been turned on or had an organism no matter so called beautiful models that is also so called 'perfect' in his eyes, they're the most ugliest he'd ever seen.

As long as every woman and man ( Ozai thought since Zuko didn't like any of the girls; he thought he was gay and tried to get Zuko a date with one of his business rivals' gay son. Zuko liked the son of his father's rival as a friend, but not a lover and the gay son felt the same too: That made Ozai annoyed and demanded what was wrong with Zuko.) In the world (other than Azula) leave him alone.

Zuko sadly remembered what happened to Azula and felt sad again.

"We're here Mr. De La Vega." The driver announced.

Zuko quickly got out of the car before the driver opened the door for him.

Zuko walked to the area of the commentary where there were a group of surrounding people and wearing black.

While walking towards his parents' open caskets, Zuko saw the Japanese Military Admiral Zhao and his two sons whom were the same age as Zuko: Chan and Ruon Jian.

Zuko knew his Uncle and Aunt came because he can hear their loud whispers and inwardly smiled of relief because Zuko didn't heard Luten's voice and Luten can be very loud and talkative.

It meant Luten was not here.

If Luten will later call or personally apologize to Zuko for missing his parents' funeral: Zuko will whole heartedly accept his apology with a fake smile Zuko rarely does for Luten.

Zuko can feel people staring at him because yes it was his parents that died but mainly the bandages of his right eye because some people doesn't know Zuko was the son of the couple that died.

But, Zuko ignored them all and placed white roses all around the body of his parents' and stared at them for a very long time.

His Dad's face looked sad and disturbed while his Mother's looked peaceful and fresher than her husband; who died after her.

"Zuko!" A familiar voice called.

Zuko stiffened and inwardly groaned; he knew that ugly voice. He turned around to see his bad cousin Luten.

"Hey." Luten greeted with a smile.

Zuko nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents and Azula." Luten's eyes saddened.

"Thanks," Zuko muttered and moved his left eye to the right; away from looking at Luten.

"If you ever need anything, tell me."

Zuko's left eye looked back at Luten and raised his left eyebrow, "What do I lack?"

Luten looked confused but quickly added, "I didn't mean to offend you. I meant someone to talk to."

Zuko didn't say anything and gave Luten a weird look. "Okay," he said slowly. He turned to leave, but Luten spoke.

"Zuko, you're my favorite cousin and I like you as a brother and I like Azula as a sister." Luten reassured with a serious look to make sure he wasn't joking or sarcastic.

Zuko gritted his teeth but then calmly asked, "Do you like me enough not to betray me?"

Luten looked taken aback in surprise and slightly flinched, "what?"

Zuko stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "I'm not going to repeat myself."

Luten frowned in confusion, "are you talking about a girl?"

Zuko just stared at Luten with his own eyes big as plates and his lips slightly parted because Zuko was awestruck at how stupid Luten can be.

Zuko mentally argued with himself on if Luten was actually an oblivious idiot or a clever cat that is just trying to look and act stupid.

Judging by the innocent look in Luten's eyes and the past history information of Luten being a bad liar because on the habit of Luten squinting unknowably when he lies.

Luten was not squinting so Zuko went with his first idea.

Zuko finally answered "obviously," In a slow pace of voice

"Okay," Luten eyes were still furrowed but at the same time, he was slightly smiling with nervousness. "Uh, if you do like a girl; I'll try to stay away."

Zuko gave Luten a wry look, "when you 'try,' are you really going to succeed or just give up?" Zuko placed both his hand inside each of his khakis' pockets.

"No!" Luten looked really nervous and scared of Zuko to what only Zuko could see. "I meant I will defiantly stay away from her: I'll never betray you and how could I?"

Zuko felt a sense of relief but said nothing to Luten because he knew Luten will say more.

"I will never forgive myself if I hurt you even a little." Luten fidgeted, he looked at Zuko for his approval.

"Good," Zuko gave a nod, "keep your promise," Zuko said with clenched teeth.

Zuko turned around to leave.

"I will," Luten talked more at the time where Zuko thought he would never shut the hell up.

Zuko didn't turn fully around to look at Luten, but whipped back halfway and looked at him with a twitched and an annoyed expression

"Calm down," Luten looked concerned for Zuko and when Zuko himself saw Luten's expression; it pissed him off.

Zuko doesn't want anyone's pity or help.

Especially not from your rival for what keeps him sane.

Insanity. Misery. Depression. Suicide.

Zuko felt like that but decided not to kill himself: Even though Azula only has a small chance of waking up, Zuko couldn't imagine of Azula waking up all alone; in a world that will be too much for a woman if Azula wakes up much later in the future, but still has a mentality of a nine year old.

Zuko doesn't want to kill himself because Azula could wake up and has to pay the hospital bills and has to live in a world without a family and has to struggle to barely get by.

Any of his own desires to die be damned: Azula comes first.

"Zuko?"

Zuko stopped lollygagging and only his left eye – not his face, turned to Luten and said nothing.

Not even a 'what?'

Zuko didn't felt like talking anymore. His energy of talking in his grief condition was taken away by Luten's constant chatter.

"Who were you talking about?" Luten gave Zuko one of his curious look.

Zuko's annoyance rose at how nosy Luten can be.

"Forget it," Zuko turned around and walked away.

Zuko finally spoke to his Uncle Iroh and Aunt Aya after Luten, even when Zuko was still sore from the tiredness of Luten's verbose.

Aya insisted Zuko to stay at her shared house with Iroh, but Zuko kindly rejected and made an excuse tat Uncle Iroh's face brings harsh memories because Iroh looks like his own father.

That was not even close to the truth.

Iroh said he understood and Zuko assured them both he was not planning to do any unhealthy stuff like drugs and alcohol.

His uncle and Aunt both said both said they were proud of him and Zuko excused himself to leave the funeral to get his college valedictorian speech rewritten since the last day of college was only in a month.

Just a couple of days before Azula's birthday.

Zuko said his goodbyes and left after he saw his parents get buried into the ground with their graves next to one another's'.

During the limo drive to his mansion, Zuko touched the bandages wrapped around his right eye.

Tonight, as soon as he gets indie his bathroom and after the mansion staff leaves; Zuko decided take off his bandages

"We're here, Mr. De La Vega and goodnight." The driver spoke.

Zuko opened his own passenger door and closed it before the driver could.

Zuko heard the limo drive off.

Zuko opened the front door with his key (he didn't want to wait for the butler to open for him.)

The staff inside the mansion were surprised Zuko opened the front door by himself (which was rather rare)

Zuko took off his coat and tossed it back behind him on the coat hanger and wordlessly walked inside the crystal clear glassed elevator door.

The elevator reached the halls and Zuko walked to his room and opened his room door and shut the door tight before he strolled to the bathroom.

Zuko turned on the light of his bathroom and closed his left eye after he stood right in front of the bathroom mirror.

Zuko was calm because he hoped he will have a scar to make the girls that follows him stop because scars are told to be ugly by fashion artist and they will finally leave him alone.

Zuko closed his eyes while his fingers unwrapped the all of the bandages off his right eye, till his face was naked.

Zuko then finally opened his eyelids and flinched in surprise at his own reflection. The scar both startled and pleased him both at the same time.

Zuko smirked at his reflection.

Indeed, he had a huge and noticeable scar on his right eye that reached all the way to his right ear.

His right eyebrow was completely gone and he looked dangerous and scary: _girls will definably be scared of me,_ Zuko thought to himself eagerly.

Zuko gave a sigh of relief from the burden of being chased when not to be chased.

Zuko turned off the bathroom light but then heard a loud banging on the front door downstairs.

Walking with curiosity towards the elevator; Zuko thought it was rather late for anyone to come since it was 11:30 P.M. exactly.

When Zuko stepped inside his elevator, his chest filled up with uneasiness because his instincts told him something bad was going to happen…

Zuko steeped off the elevator once it dinged and opened the front door once he got there.

There was a man holding a big cardboard box and a clipboard in his hands.

"Zuko De La Vega; package from the hospital." The postman smiled.

The postman then held out the clipboard for Zuko to sign and once Zuko signed it; the postman shoved the box in Zuko's arms and speed walked I his truck and quickly drove away.

Zuko watched the truck speed away with a raised eyebrow (since it was his now only eyebrow) and on the spot, opened the box without closing the front door first.

Inside the box were the clothes he wore at the last dinner he had with Azula and before the fire.

Zuko sighed as he took out the burnt and fire damaged shoes, vest and buttoned shirt he was wearing at the dinner party

Zuko thought there would be nothing inside in the box because once he peeked inside the box one more time; there was one more object inside…

The last object was his jacket and it was in perfect condition.

Zuko took the jacket out of the box and examine it while turning his jacket around for inspection.

It's just as it was and didn't had a single damage.

As if he was never wearing the jacket in the first place.

Zuko eyes narrowed; he was wearing his pajamas during the fire: tank top and basketball shorts: _how did these clothes came from the hospital?_ Zuko thought

Zuko checked the pockets of the jacket and found something and then took an estranged object out…

A halfway smoked cigarette.

_What the hell?_ Zuko thought once more, _but I never smoked a cigarette in my life: I smoked weed, but the last time I smoked weed was a long time ago after Azula forced me to quit. How could it be in my jacket that I wasn't wearing at the time of the fire_?

"Ha, Ha, ha!"

Zuko head snapped up and remembered he didn't close the front door; what Zuko heard was somewhat of a group of kids laughing.

Zuko dropped his jacket and dashed out of the opened door ad looked around the neighborhood once he was standing on the grass of the front yard.

There was no one in sight

Zuko eyes narrowed at the remembrance of a cigarette that caused the mansion's fire and the remembrance of a cigarette in his jacket.

_Stupid kids_: Zuko mentally scoffed.


	7. Chapter 7

dear readers, I ACCIDENTALLY REPLACED A WRONG CHAPTER ON CHAPTER 1 SO PLEASE STAY TUNED DUE TO TECHNICLA DIFFICULTIES

THANK YOU.


End file.
